


We're Just...Lovers

by tofusquish



Category: boys24 - Fandom, 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, there might be more idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhwan and Chani have been living together for so long as just friends but what will happen when they find out they've been in love with eachother the whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time so bear with me. I tend to use cliches kinda idk I hope it turns out okay (I was supposed to write 2ho first otl) I tend to make spelling mistakes and grammar errors so sorry in advance. This is probably gonna be chaptered (if I can even write that much) hahaha This is my first fic in like forever and my first fic on ao3 so hope you like it kthxbye

“How many buckets do you want?” 

“Three!” Minhwan scrunched up his nose at his roommate’s order as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. 

“Who did you invite over?” 

“Inpyo and Jihyeong. Hurry up...Jihyeong can’t take his hands off Inpyo and I’m not up for a threesome right now!” Chani whispered into the phone causing Minhwan to half laugh and half groan. He hung up the phone and ordered the three buckets of chicken, humming as he waited for them to be ready. 

Minhwan and Chani have been living together for at least three years, knowing eachother for at least ten or more. They met on the first day of kindergarten and instantly became friends over a little bunny charm dangling on Minhwan’s backpack. Their friendship grew resulting in them making plans to live together; they ended up with a cozy apartment thirty minutes from Minhwan’s office job and thirty minutes from the bar Chani works at. 

“YOU’RE BACK I’M GOING TO EXPLODE.” Minhwan patted Chani’s head as he clung to Minhwan’s arm chuckling softly. Setting the buckets of chicken on the counter, taking off his jacket once Chani let go. 

“Isn’t this the first time you invited them over? Go entertain them while I get the plates…” Chani whined at Minhwan clinging to his waist this time in a back hug resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. 

“Who needs plates? We’ll just clean later.” Minhwan shrugged a bit and took the buckets back up in his arms as the two waddled their way to the living room where Inpyo and Jihyeong whispered to each other on their couch. Upon the apartment owners’ arrival, Inpyo rushed up to help Minhwan place their dinner on a small coffee table in the middle of the room. 

“You should’ve told me you needed help Minani,” Inpyo lightly scolded as Minhwan gave him a small smile as he struggled to sit down ending up in Chani’s lap. He glanced at the TV to see which show they were watching then at Inpyo who settled next to Jihyeong again. Jihyeong’s arm instantly wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek as Inpyo opened a chicken bucket for the couple to share. Minhwan watched the couple softly not sure whether to feel grossed out by the greasiness or be jealous that Chani didn’t do that to him. Despite Chani’s overflowing urges to backhug him, he wished Chani looked at him the same way Jihyeong looked at Inpyo. Lost in his thoughts, a jab into Minhwan’s side broke him out of his daze. 

“Give me the drumstick already,” Chani whined into Minhwan’s shoulder. Taking the drumstick, Minhwan playfully threw it over his shoulder. Flailing his arms, Chani barely saved the stick from hitting the floor. Chani gave him a glare which Minhwan returned as he shuffled off the taller’s lap resulting in laughs from both. Minhwan leaned his head on Chani’s shoulder as everyone started to munch at the greasy fried chicken. 

“So when will you two get married?” Jihyeong asked when the bottom of the buckets could be seen. Minhwan blinked as dropped the fry he was holding into Chani’s awaiting mouth. 

“They’re not even dating Ji.” Inpyo replied as he wiped Jihyeong’s cheek causing Jihyeong to give a look. 

“They’re practically dating--”

“We’re just friends.” Everyone looked at Minhwan who only smiled to cover up his nervousness as he felt Chani’s gaze on him. He picked up a napkin and started wiping crumbs on his fingers picking at each and every one speck to cover up his slight disappointment. “He has a girlfriend.” 

“Had a girlfriend.” Minhwan’s head shot up, looking at Chani with wide eyes. He watched Chani look at the ground playing with the edge of his shirt. Minhwan knew when Chani acted like this something was wrong. 

“But you guys were dating for like,” Minhwan counted with his fingers, “three years on four! What happened?” Chani only shrugged nonchalantly causing Minhwan to frown. 

“Ah look at the time! We better go now!” Inpyo announced as he got up with Jihyeong following him with a nod. Chani went to lead them out to the door as Minhwan cleared up the empty buckets, tossing them in the trash before rushing up behind Chani. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he dug his head into the other’s back whining. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?” 

“Because I wasn’t.” Minhwan whipped his head up as Chani turned around in the shorter one’s arms. Minhwan gazed in Chani’s eyes at first seriously trying to look for signs of sorrow. “Hey Minani? Do you remember our ultimate goal?” Minhwan blinked once or twice collecting his thoughts. 

“Hmm… We wanted to have our own garden shop. We’d call it Sprouts,” Minhwan replied softly. “But what does that have to do--” 

“I can’t be wasting money on someone else.” Minhwan could only blink at his roommate's reason a bit dazed that he meant so much to Chani but did he really mean that much? Or was Minhwan’s brain make useless assumptions and building false hope? Straightening up and hitting Chani’s chest playfully, he scrunched up his nose acting dissatisfied with the other’s answer turning to go to his room. 

“Okay don’t tell me--” A pair of long arms curled around his waist tightly and a familiar fluff of hair nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“I’m being serious Jung Minhwan. I’m saving for our future,” Chani mumbled as Minhwan’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Flustered, Minhwan tapped his cheeks softly to hide the blush, twisting to wriggle out of Chani’s arms. 

“Okay okay I’m going to go change. I haven’t gotten out of my work clothes. I might just head to sleep. See you in the morning!” Minhwan glanced at a confused Chani once before zooming off to his room closing the door softly. Once he was safely inside, he let out a long sigh. Clutching his chest, he could feel his heart racing. Minhwan didn't want to blow this but his feelings were all over the place. Chani said it was their future. THEIR future. That means he wanted to be together for a long time right? 

But does that means he loves me? Minhwan only shook his head. He long accepted that Chani didn't see him in that way. Despite Minhwan developing feelings with his tall handsome roommate, every time he tried to confess Chani brushed it off. 

“Do you love me Chani?” 

“Of course I love you my best friend Minani!” 

After changing into a large hoodie and shorts, Minhwan flung himself on the bed. He listened to Chani get ready for work contemplating whether to help him with his tie like he always does but he was feeling awkward from his actions. Then again, he didn't want to make it more awkward. 

“Chani wait!” Minhwan called as he dashed out of his room to meet the taller at the doorway. Chani raised an eyebrow but also struck Minhwan with a smirk as Minhwan reached for his tie. Fumbling a bit due to his sleeves being in the way, Minhwan successfully finished with the tie looking at up Chani with his signature eyesmile. “Have fun at work.” Nodding softly, Chani grabbed Minhwan’s sleeve before he could turn away engulfing him in a warm hug. Minhwan swatted him with his sleeves quickly as Chani lifted him up and bounced him around. “You're going to be late!” 

“See you in the morning cutie,” Chani said finally after he put a blushing Minhwan down. Hiding his blush with his sleeves, Minhwan only nodded and waved him off quickly. Once Chani left after giving his roommate a final pat on the head, Minhwan rushed to his room and threw small punches at his stuffed bunny before hugging it tightly with a huff. 

“I should've kissed him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loosening his tie a bit, Chani waited at the bus stop. He hummed as he stared at the night sky sending a quick snapchat of the stars to Minhwan. Kicking small rocks onto the road, Chani tried to shake out his nervousness. That night was Chani’s first shift at his new job as a model. He wasn't exactly sure if they were going to keep him since today was a test run; therefore, he decided not to tell Minhwan as he didn't want the other to get too excited for him. Plus he loved having Minhwan fix his tie even though Chani knew exactly how to do it perfectly. 

 

However, Chani hated lying to Minhwan. It was difficult to hide his feelings whenever that cute eyesmile greeted him. The biggest lie he has told Minhwan was that he only loved him as a friend. Chani loved Minhwan with all his heart but his feelings often got muddled with his insecurity. He felt like he wasn't good enough for Minhwan;he didn't know if he could keep his promises to Minhwan. So then he resorted to hiding his feelings deep inside his heart even getting a girlfriend to see if he really could move on. In the end, he couldn't. 

 

Chani shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly to get his darkening thoughts to escape his head. Modelling was a chance to do something he partially enjoyed and get more money to support him and his future with Minhwan. When he successfully integrates himself into this company, he would tell his roommate. A car honk woke him up from his dazed thinking. He smiled as he recognized the blonde driver. 

 

“Hurry up! You're going to be late for the shooting.” Chani slipped into the front seat and buckled up grinning at the driver who only lightly scowled back. “I can't believe Jihyeong and Inpyo can't pick up their own damn models. I’m a struggling photographer too and I have my own models to pick up!”

 

“Do you mean your boyfriend Hwang Inho?” Chani teased lightly as the other puffed his cheeks out slightly and shot a glare at the taller. 

 

“He's not my boyfriend yet…” 

 

“Yet?! Sungho he's basically all over you! When are you going to ask him out?” 

 

“Shut it. We strictly have a business relationship at the moment--” Chani only rolled his eyes lightly as he whipped out his phone. His lips curved into a small smile as he looked at the snapchat of a sleepy Minhwan with his round glasses slipping off. He was scolding Chani for not getting to work fast enough while curling up with a small booto doll barely able to keep his eyes open. Chani didn't send a picture back after screenshotting picture causing Minhwan to send a small angry emoji to Chani. After he set it as his wallpaper, Chani texted a reply back. 

 

**Sweet dreams Minani~**

 

**Have fun at work Chan2**

 

Chani got home around 4AM exhausted from smiling too many times. As much Chani enjoyed smiling, he didn't think it would hurt so much after a few hours. Shuffling in the house quietly, he snuck into his room to change into a cozy black t shirt and sweats. He decided he needed a glass of water before heading to sleep so he tiptoed to the kitchen in an attempt to not wake his roommate.  However, the floorboards failed him. 

 

“Chani?” A soft strained voice said as Chani chugged his water down wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Chuckling softly he watched the smaller waddled up to him with his hood up nuzzling his face into Chani’s side. 

 

“You usually sleep like a rock. Why are you awake?” Chani asked softly as he brushed a few strands of hair out of the other’s eyes. 

 

“I don't know… I don't have work tomorrow anyways,” Minhwan mumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Chani offered his empty glass smiling as Minhwan fell for his small prank trying to drink the nonexistent water. While scrunching up his nose, the shorter got his own water to drink then dropped the glass in the sink when he was done with it.  Chuckling, Chani led his sleepy roommate to his room but Minhwan swerved to Chani’s room plopping on the bed into his covers. 

 

“We should just share a room because you always end up sleeping here…” Chani commented as he watched Minhwan hug his crocodile. As Minhwan stuck out his tongue lightly, Chani scooped up the other into his long limbs nuzzling his nose into the other’s dark locks. He smiled softly as Minhwan snuggled in Chani’s arms playing with the crocodile toy in his hands. The two laid there in a comfortable silence, enjoying eachother’s company. Although it had only been a few hours since they've last seen eachother, it felt empty without eachother’s presence. 

 

“Chani?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why did you break up with your girlfriend?” Chani blinked a bit as Minwahn turned and scooted back  a bit so the two were face to face. Gazing at Minhwan’s droopy but serious brown eyes, Chani could only pull him back into his arms. 

 

“I'll tell you later... maybe.” Petting his head, Chani laughed lightly as Minhwan dug his face into Chani’s shirt grumbling. “Speaking of later today, what would you like to do? We both have our first day off in a while.”

 

“How about the beach? Or is that too far? We don’t have a car either.” Brushing a few strands out of hair out of Minhwan’s eyes, Chani watched Minhwan’s eyes flutter close as he continued to suggest activities. “Shopping? Walk around? I'm really fine with anything as long as we can spend it together.” Chuckling, he pinched Minhwan’s cheek softly as the other hugged the crocodile plushie tightly. 

 

“We could go shopping. Maybe go see the stars at night?” 

 

“I have work so I need to sleep early Chani...” Chani only whined softly but nodded after as he completely understood. Minhwan really prioritised his job since he paid most of the bills. Feeling a bit guilty again, Chani brought the covers over the two as Minhwan drifted to sleep. He laid there for a good ten minutes to stare at the other boy’s facial features: his soft cheeks, his cute nose,his light pink lips. Chani didn’t know how he deserved such a handsome friend like Minhwan but he didn’t just love his appearance. He loved his bright and caring personality that kept him together for all these years. Shifting closer so their noses were only an inch away Chani closed his eyes as the tiredness took over. 

 

“Goodnight Jung Minhwan. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the second chapter <3 Sorry it's not as long as the first :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter came uber long after the other one. Life is catching up with me :/

  
Minhwan groaned as the sun shone right in his face the next morning. After a few minutes of attempting to go back to sleep, he realized Chani would’ve block the sun for him if he was laying there. Groggily, he sat up feeling around for Chani’s alligator plushie placing it nicely on the pillow before waddling out to the kitchen.  
  
Chani was sitting at the table face full of cereal and playing in his phone. As soon as he saw Minhwan, he greeted with a bright smile as Minhwan sat at the table.  
  
"Want to go to our favourite cafe for breakfast?" Chani asked as Minhwan pulled the bowl of cereal towards himself eating a spoonful. He hummed in reply as Chani patted his head. "Get ready then~ meet you out in five." Chani sprung up and rushed to his room as Minhwan poked at the half eaten cereal shrugging as he moved it to the sink.  
  
Fifteen minutes later after washing up, Minhwan stepped out of the apartment to an awaiting Chani with a camera slung around his neck and a similar striped shirt.  
  
"Who told you could wear that shirt?!" Chani exclaimed as Minhwan elbowed him in the elevator.  
  
"I like this shirt. Who said you could wear that shirt?" Chani shrugged with a grin  
  
"Well it's not exactly the same. I mean my stripes are orange and your shirt has white strips." It was Minhwan's turn to shrug laughing to himself as he thought about how they'd have the most adorable couple clothes. If they ever would be a couple.  
  
"We always eat breakfast so late..." Minhwan grumbled as he bit into a pastry as Chani sat across from him.  
  
"I wonder why sleepyhead," Chani teased as he lightly started footsies with Minhwan. Minhwan made a face as the footsies lasted for at least five minutes before they both laughed and continued to eat. Minhwan watched Chani munch looking at his pastry as if something new was it even though he ordered the same thing every time they ate; Minhwan thought Chani was adorable. Chani caught Minhwan's gaze when sipped his latte. Putting down his cup, a line of whipped cream lined his upper line almost to tease Minhwan. Minhwan shifted his eyes between Chani's lips and Chani's eyes. Chani wiggled his eyebrows teasingly before Minhwan slapped a napkin on top of Chani's face pushing the other away.   
  
"You're such a loser..." Minhwan grinned at a whining a Chani as he finished up his food.  
  
"We could've had a drama moment but you ruined it-" Rolling his eyes Minhwan watched as Chani finished his food.  
  
"My mom is visiting the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I have work... I won't be able to greet mom."  
  
"She's not even your mom-"  
  
"She's like my mom!" Chani exclaimed as he put his head on the table. Minhwan patted Chani's head before getting up.  
  
"It's alright. She'll understand. Now let's go rent some bikes to ride on the riverside before we go grocery shopping," Minhwan encouraged as Chani slowly got up also stretching his long limbs.  
  
The two spent the next bit of the day having bike races and using the snow app everywhere. Minhwan posted one picture of them being bunnies on his Instagram getting a lot of the usual 'just date already!' comments. He gazed at them a bit sadly as Chani was returning their bikes. As he came out, he slipped his phone back into his pocket slipping his arm around Chani's waist to guide him the right way to the shopping district.  
  
"What does our fridge need to be filled up with?" Minhwan asked Chani as they passed by a bunch of vendors.  
  
"Hmm... What else can be added to instant noodles?" Chani joked as Minhwan elbowed him.  
  
"I mean real food. Cereal? Meat? What will you make me for lunch?" Minhwan watched Chani roll his eyes as he took a cart tapping on the railing.  
  
"I'll make you sandwiches maybe. Is your mom bringing kimchi? I should make her something in return..." Chani contemplated as Minhwan watched and nodded chuckling at how cute Chani's pout.  
  
After grocery shopping, Minhwan carried the bags as they took the long way home. They passed by several small accessory and clothing stores, stopping at a small glasses stand.  
  
"Hey! These circle lenses look like yours!" Minhwan exclaimed as he put on similar black rimmed circle glasses. Chani laughed and nodded a lot as he took a picture of Minhwan.  
  
"You should buy them so you can stop stealing mine." Minhwan stuck out his tongue as he grabbed his wallet. He frowned as he looked at the cash in his wallet and then the price tag. Before he could put the glasses back on the table, Chani took the glasses and handed the old lady the money. Snapping off the price tag, Chani slipped the glasses onto Minhwan's face. Minhwan only blinked at how quickly it happens watching Chani stick his hands in his pockets, strolling down the street.  
  
"You didn't need to..." Minhwan scolded as he finally caught up to Chani who replied with a shrug.  
  
"Early Christmas present?" Chani said with a laugh as Minhwan pushed him lightly. They both then looked up at the clear sky as Chani slung an arm around Minhwan's shoulders. "It's probably going to be sunset soon. Let's hurry up to the rooftop and sip on some coke as we watch." Nodding in agreement, they sped off to their apartment making sure not to spill the contents of their shopping bags.  
  
The two made it just in time to watch the sunset, sitting on the ledge. Minhwan opened a can for Chani as Chani opened a bag of chips they picked up on their trip. They both say in silence as they sipped on coke and munched on chips.  
  
"Today was fun," Chani said softly after a while.  
  
"We do this every day off Chani," Minhwan replied with a laugh as he grabbed a chip. Chani shrugged as he swung his legs slightly.  
  
"Well I just like spending the whole day with Minani okay?" This made Minhwan blush a bit but he tried to cover it up as best as possible. He stuffed a chip into Chani's mouth before nodding slightly.  
  
"And I like spending my whole day with Chani." He looked over at Chani who shot him a soft smile back. Minhwan tried to glance anywhere to hide his blush causing him to glance over their hands. He had a sudden urge to hold Chani's hand: a sudden urge to tell Chani all his feelings. He inched his hand over, reducing the number of inches between their fingers before Chani moved to scratch his head softly.

 

Minhwan couldn't hold his hand. It just wasn't the right time or was it? Minhwan just didn't know and continued to watch the sunset. He felt Chani lay his head on his shoulder and happily let him as the distance between them reduced.

 

Minhwan just wanted to enjoy the moments like these. Moments that only Chani and him can enjoy. Where just the two of them could enjoy eachother's company in their own little world. If he confessed to Chani, would he lose all these moments? What if Chani didn’t feel the same? These questions swam around Minhwan’s mind causing him to shake his head lightly as the sun fully set.

  
_I love you Choi Chani. I hope you feel the same._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"It's cloudy outside. Are you sure you'll be okay without an umbrella?" Chani asked as he watched Minhwan tie his shoelaces. He watched Minhwan roll his eyes and nod. 

"Yeah I'll be fine. If it's really bad, I'll just ask Yunsol or Yongkwon for a ride or something," Minhwan assured as he stood up to leave. Chani pulled him back by his tie, moving to adjust it properly. Just like Minhwan, Chani always fixed Minhwan's tie even though they both knew how to do it properly. However this time, he pulled a little too close to Minhwan's face. The two quickly moved away once Chani was done, causing Chani to cough out of awkwardness. He waved Minhwan off as he left. 

"Text me what you want for dinner!" Chani called out as Minhwan went to the elevator. Once Minhwan was completely gone from sight, Chani went back into the room plopping on the couch. 

It was extremely boring for Chani whenever Minhwan went to work. Usually Chani cleaned and cooked as much as he wanted but after he'd grow extremely bored. While flipping through channels, Chani texted Minhwan about whatever boring show was on tv. Chani pouted as Minhwan didn't reply immediately and ended up staring at things around their room. 

Gazing around the pale green walls made him think about how they even got to this place. It took the two multiple part time jobs during their highschool years to save up for the apartment.

"But Minani did most of the work..." Chani stated softly to himself as he shook his head. He picked up his phone to play a game. As he opened the game, Minhwan called. A little too quickly, Chani picked up. 

"Hey I'm on break. I thought you watched that drama already?" Minhwan asked over the phone as Chani laughed softly. 

"I always seem to turn on the tv when the reruns are on."

"So what are you doing for lunch? I'll enjoy the sandwiches you made for me," Minhwan asked as Chani shifted on his feet. 

"Mmm I'm meeting up with one of my coworkers. I have a short meeting before work to set my contract." 

"Set your contract?" 

"Ah right I forgot to tell you-" 

"Sorry I have to go. Yongkwon needs my help. Talk to you later." Chani made a face at the short phone call. Lately Minhwan couldn't talk to Chani for very long because of this Yongkwon. Despite the fact that Chani new Minhwan was only help train the new hire Yongkwon, he still felt a sort of jealousy whenever Minhwan chose Yongkwon over him. Shaking his head, he got ready making sure to pack an umbrella as he was expecting the rain. After putting on a hoodie and some jeans, he headed to go meet up with Sungho for lunch. 

“So when will you two date?” Chani almost choked on a tapioca bubble he was sucking on as he shot a look at Sungho. 

“What do you mean date? We’re just friends,” Chani grumbled as he kept playing with the straw of his drink. Sungho chuckled and whipped out his phone flipping through a few apps to show Chani the picture they took the other day. 

“Now if you were just friends, would Minani have you in his display picture?” Chani still puffed his cheeks playing with the now empty cup. 

“I don’t know if he feels the same… Besides I’m not good enough.” Sungho rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, rambling on as Chani looked outside at the pouring rain. He really wondered if Minhwan was going to come home soaked. 

“Damn it’s raining. I forgot an umbrella...:” Sungho mumbled as they were heading out. Chani handed over his and pulled up his hood. “But you’ll be soaked-” As he checked his texts, Chani only shook his head happily before Sungho could follow him. 

“I dropped my sandwiches earlier...I’m so mad! I left my wallet at home too so I had to eat some of Yunsol’s food. Also, our manager gave us a whole new project he wants done by tonight and I’m barely done training Yongkwon! Thankfully I have Jinsub who is almost done checking it over but now I also don’t have a ride…” Chani listened to Minhwan ramble on the phone as he exited the nearby grocery store. 

“Yongkwon isn’t driving you?” Chani exclaimed into the phone arms full of groceries a concerned look on his face as he spotted the pouring rain. 

“Yunsol had an emergency with a family member or something so they both left... I’ll have to take the bus home or walk...unless Jinsub can drive-” 

“Stay there!” Chani shook his head as he hung up. Jealousy was boiling inside of Chani but also slight anger as they all left Minhwan at Although he knew he lent his umbrella to Sungho, he still rushed to Minhwan’s workplace. He didn’t like the idea of Jinsub, an attractive coworker, being alone with his Minani. 

Within a few minutes, Chani was standing across the road from Minhwan. He glanced to the side to see Jinsub’s car turning but Minhwan was already running towards him to shield him from the rain with an umbrella (Chani was guessing Jinsub lent him one). 

“What are you thinking idiot? You even scolded me about not having an umbrella this morning…” Minhwan grumbled as he tried to brush off any water on Chani as if it would somehow make Chani drier. With his lazy smile, Chani could only admire Minhwan who was giving his best efforts to dry Chani off. He gazed at Minhwan’s black locks then down to his face. He loved the way Minhwan’s mouth opened slightly, the way his bright eyes were scanning around Chani’s body, the way Minhwan cared for him. His gaze then drifted to the scene of Jinsub’s car driving off into the traffice causing Chani to smirk. 

“I just didn’t want you to go with him-” Minhwan gave him a look as he grabbed some of the bags out of Chani’s hands. 

“Why? Jinsub is nice…” Minhwan started as they walked to a nearby bus stop. Chani was trailing behind then slipped his arms around Minhwan’s waist resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. Minhwan didn’t stop and just continued walking as Chani started to whine. 

“Because I was bored all day and I wanted Minani~ You know how boring it is alone at home! I really want Minani right after work-” Chani could tell Minhwan was rolling his eyes as they got to the bus stop. 

“You always bother me at work all day anyways… a-and get off already. You’re soaked.” Chani pouted and unraveled his arms as he glanced at Minhwan’s reddening cheeks. Smiling a bit to himself he watched streams of rain fall from the roof of the bus shelter then at Minhwan who was typing away an apology to Jinsub. 

“I don’t want you to rely on others. I want you to rely on me...I want to protect you Minhwan,” Chani whispered softly but Minhwan could hear him cleary. His gaze went to the other who was only giving him another wide eyed look. His thoughts wandered to ones he had at home when he looked around the apartment. He just wanted to be there for Minhwan and take care of Minhwan for once. Taking the umbrella out of Minhwan’s hand and placing it on the ground for a second, Chani kept his gaze locked on Minhwan’s wide eyes. After also putting down a heavy bag, Chani took his hands and placed them over Minhwan’s head, making a little hood. The action made the two move closer, Chani feeling Minhwan’s warm breath an inch away from his lips. Before Minhwan had a chance to pull away, Chani’s lips curved into a smile and his eyes looking dreamily into Minhwan’s.

“I want to be your umbrella on all of your rainy days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update in a month ;; school came and I got busy and I was lacking inspiration :/ I really wanted to put a chapter up so this one might seem a bit rough. I have the whole plot figured out I just need to write so I'll definitely finish this don't worry! Hope you enjoyed ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm so sad I can't see Mom today," Chani whined as he buttoned up his shirt. Minhwan shrugged a bit as he slipped on his jacket.

"It's not like it's your mom," Minhwan replied as he patted Chani's head. Chani was leaving earlier than usually that day which was strange because Minhwan didn't understand why he'd have to go to the bar extra early. Minhwan had the day off and he was going to spend it with his family. Pouting, Chani left the house with Minhwan patting his back.

Minhwan went by train to the station by his sister’s place an hour from their apartment. He met his siblings and mother at the station greeting them with smiles and gifts. When they arrived at his sister’s house,the family enjoyed a homemade lunch which Minhwan sent snapchats to Chani about.

"He's not replying..." Minhwan grumbled to himself as he sent the nth picture.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" His sister teased making Minhwan stick out his tongue. She laughed and handed him a bag. "Rice snacks." Minhwan's eyes brightened at the gift and thought immediately about sharing them with Chani.

"Where's Chani?" Minhwan's mother asked after he put away the snacks. Minhwan sat down already starting to put food in his bowl.

"Work. He was really sad he couldn't come," Minhwan replied while looking at his phone and stuffing a bit of rice in his mother. His mother suggested he come for dinner as Minhwan noticed he got a text from Inpyo which was strange since he was at work too.

**I:Hey do you know where Chani is?**

**M:No...isn't he at work?**

**I:Oh! He's at the shooting?**

Minhwan tilted his head in confusion when his sister rushed to him.

"Minani! Minani, isn't this where Chani works?" She asked frantically as she shoved her phone in his face. Blinking, Minhwan felt his heart drop. The headline read: _shooting at bar. Many injured. Two dead._

"Mom I'm sorry I have to head out," Minhwan apologized as he got up.

"Wait Minani let me pack you some things-"

"But mom Chani could be in danger!" With a sigh, his mom agreed then hugged him tight.

"Take a sandwich at least. Call us if anything happens okay? " Minhwan nodded as he slipped on his coat and shoes quickly running to the train station.

**I:I found Chani!**

**M:Really? Is he okay? Wait just text me where you are.**

Minhwan bit his lip worriedly as he sat on the train wishing Chani was okay. He assumed he might be at the hospital and is probably hurt. As the train ride dragged on, his mind also wandered to wishing he'd confess to Chani if he might've died... _No. I can't think this way._ Minhwan though while patting his cheeks. He then tried to call Chani quickly as he dashed right out the door when he got to the right station. He then hailed a taxi showing the address.

"My friend is in danger. Please go quickly," Minhwan urged the driver. He couldn't stay still while in the back texting Chani as much as he could as if he'd answer. Once the taxi pulled up to the location, he handed the money to the driver then dashed out. He stopped for a second to look at the building a bit confused.

"This doesn't look like a hospital or the neighbourhood the bar is at..." Minhwan shook his head then ran inside looking everywhere. Surprising, Minhwan found that there were no policemen around and thought he might’ve come in the wrong side of the building. When someone mentioned he'd be in the back room, Minhwan ran to the stated door swinging it open.

"CHANI-" Click. Flash. Minhwan had to close his eyes from the bright light before opening eyes to see Chani standing in a red brown black suit and his hair styled up. Chani blinked as Minhwan came in breaking the pose he was doing.

"Minani?" That's when it hit Minani. It wasn't a gun shooting; It was a photoshoot.

"Break!" Jihyeong then called out as he checked his camera letting Chani walk over to Minhwan with long strides. As much as Minhwan loved that Chani was alive and stunning at this moment, he wanted to kill Chani for making his heart worry this much.

"Want to talk outside?" Chani asked as Minhwan glared at him. Chuckling, Chani took Minhwan outside and sat on the bench patting the space next to him for Minhwan. While Minhwan kept glaring, Chani fixed Minhwan's hair softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minhwan asked with a huff as Chani's eyes widened.

"About my new job?I thought I did..." Chani told Minhwan who shook his head a lot. He laid small punches on Chani's chest and frowned more. Chani chuckled a bit then ruffled Minhwan's hair then clapped his hands together. “I remember! I tried but you were always too busy at work! Then I forgot on our day off. Also I guess I’m a bit sick from that rainy day.” Chani laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck. “I got a job as a model Minani! Isn’t it great? The salary is higher than that bartender job and I can finally help us financially! You can finally trust me.” Minhwan blinked at all this new information touching Chani’s arm to stop him from all the rambling.

“What do you mean trust you? I’ve always trusted you Chani,” Minhwan replied as Chani nodded a lot.

“You have but I don’t really understand why. I mean I’ve always dragged us down financially and stuff so you always pay for our meals. Like I said the other day, I want you to rely on me more now…” Chani sighed a bit stretching and running his hands on his thighs and knees. “To be very honest, I’m surprised I haven’t lost you… I don’t know why you haven’t found a new roommate to help you with the costs-”

“Because I love you.” Chani looked at the other with wide eyes then chuckled a bit bitterly as he rubbed his thighs again.

“Just as a best friend. I know Minani. You’ve been using that line for years-”

“No. I really really love you.”

“Yes best friends can really really love eachoth-” Chani was pulled in by his tie inches away from the other’s face. Minhwan gazed at Chani with serious eyes while cupping Chani’s chin softly.

“I. Love. You.” Before Chani could protest again, Minhwan pressed his lips to the other. With Chani’s rambling, Minhwan realized Chani’s feelings were on the level of his. Chani yearned for Minhwan. Chani wanted to protect and cherish Minhwan as much as Minhwan did. Minhwan didn’t need to be afraid anymore about expressing his feelings to Chani. When they pulled away however, Minhwan was still the slightest bit embarrassed with his action. “I-I really love you Chani...Why do you think I was so worried when Inpyo texted me that you were at a ‘shooting’?” Chani broke out into a smile as he looked at Minhwan’s rosy cheeks and his shy playing with his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Minhwan squeezing him tight.

“You’re so cute Minani… I would’ve been just as worried as you. I’m glad you were so worried but I’m okay so don’t feel stressed anymore! I’m right here by your side,” Chani whispered softly in Minhwan’s ear while Minhwan clinged to him. The two stayed in eachother’s arms gazing up as the sky was turning dark. Little stars started to appear and that’s when Chani took Minhwan’s hand softly. He gazed into the other’s eyes pressing his forehead to Minhwan’s. “I’m glad I know how you feel now...Is it too early for another kiss?”

“It’s never too late for a kiss. Maybe I want a thousand kisses from you-” Minhwan mumbled before Chani began pecking Minhwan’s lips repeatedly. The two laughed before Chani turned to sneeze lightly making Minhwan’s eyes widen. “I forgot you were sick!”

“Does it matter? It means more time with Minani at home~” Chani teased as he squeezed Minhwan’s hand.

“If I get fired from missing so many days, I’m blaming you-” Minhwan warned Chani half jokingly,elbowing him softly.

“Speaking of getting fired, I think Chani needs to finish his photoshoot before he gets fired,” a voice called out before Chani could plant another kiss on Minhwan’s face. The couple looked up at Inpyo who was crossing his arms tapping his watch. Chani chuckled commenting that Jihyeong and Inpyo would never fire him. While Inpyo shrugged, Chani turned back to Minhwan cupping his cheeks. Minhwan’s heart skipped a beat as Chani leaned in pecking his forehead.

“I’ll be done soon Minani! Then we can go see Mom because you were gonna go for dinner right? I miss her so much~” Chani exclaimed before standing upright to follow Inpyo inside. Minhwan watched from the bench, his heart warming from Chani’s behaviour. While Chani was joking around with Inpyo on the way to the door,Inpyo opened the door but Chani turned around to face Minhwan once more. “Oh! I forgot to say this. I love you too Jung Minhwan!” Minhwan’s cheeks got redder but Minhwan blew him a quick kiss back. After Chani pretended to eat the kiss and Inpyo’s slightly grossed out face, Minhwan watched his best friend go inside with the brightest smile on his face. Wait not his best friend.

His lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in soooo long because of school Dx As you can see, it's basically the end! The last chapter will be a nice little epilogue of this sweet Chaninani story. Sorry if this ending disappoints you but thank you for reading! Please keep loving and supporting Chaninani and all of boys24! Hopefully, I can get some other fics out here when school isn't as stressful ^^


End file.
